The Love We Must Stop
by Gillbird23
Summary: What happens after 'The love that's killing me' and 'The love I'm fighting for? If you want to know then read this Story! Everything is going well for Prussia, Germany and Italy until a new face shows up and turns everything upside down! With a big event coming up will it go off without a hitch? Find out what happens in' The Love We Must Stop!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I have finally got round to starting the third instalment to the...(I don't know) The GerIta love series? I have had writers block for the last few days but just now I had an idea so I'm going to run with it! I have no idea how long this will be, but knowing me about 30 chapters (When I'm in the mode I just keep going! .) Anyway's I want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed my last story. It really means a lot that people are actually enjoying them :) One of the things I was asked was about a OC. I'm not going to be adding a country which isn't in Hetalia. It will just be hinted that Clara was a country. There is no need for a actual name which will make more sense later. I'm not the biggest fan of OC myself that's why I only hinted that Clara was a country! I hope everyone enjoys and Thank you!**

**Italy's pov**

I began to smile as I sleepily opened my eyes to the smell of freshly cooked pancakes coming from the kitchen. Ever since the incident with Sealand, Germany has tried a lot harder with me. I have told him over and over again there is no need to but he insists that just an apologue isn't enough. He has done all sort of kind gestures to try to make it up with me. I guess I can't complain, if he wants to spoil me that's fine with me! Everything has really quieted down with Germany, Prussia and I. We hardly ever argue and we are like a little family. Although families don't really keep secrets, which ours does. Prussia and I haven't told anyone about how Clara really died and we intend not to. He was going to tell everyone but since we are all happy and enjoying our lives what is the point of bringing up such a horrible topic. We just need to keep it close to our chests and hope Clara's existence is forgotten over time.

"Italy, breakfast is made!" Germany called from downstairs.

I suddenly cut off my train of thought and leapt out of my bed. I bolted downstairs and into the living room. Usually I am extremely reluctant to get out of my bed but this is Germany's pancakes, they are just that good. As I entered the living room I saw Germany sitting at the round table with the pancakes in the middle of it. He was accompanied by Prussia who had already started and had a half eaten pancake on his plate.

"Morning Italy! West made breakfast again, I hope this making up goes on forever!" Prussia grinned

"Morning Italy." Germany smiled at me, completely ignoring Prussia's comment

I rushed over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Morning Germany!" I beamed

"Well have a seat." Germany instructed, removing my arms off him and pointing at a seat.

Ever since Germany found out about Prussia having feelings for me he has cut back on hugs and kisses in front of him. Although Germany seemed angry about it he loves his brother a lot and doesn't want to see him get hurt.

After we had finished our breakfast I watched Germany clear up all the plates and carry them to the kitchen. I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder and as I turned around I saw Prussia trying to get my attention.

"What is it?" I asked

"Look I need to talk to you." He whispered

"About what?" I questioned quietly

He quietly stood up from his seat and beckoned me to follow him out the living room. I followed and as we got out into the lobby he stopped.

"We got a phone call this morning from the police. They have found Clara." He began

"How? She must have been at the bottom of the sea!" I said in shock

"She washed up somewhere. Since it's only been a month or so her body hasn't decayed much. The police mentioned marks on her neck so I might be in trouble." Prussia explained

"You won't, I won't let anyone find out! Why didn't Germany say anything?" I announced

"Well he didn't want to bring it up again. He thinks it's best if just me and him deal with it." Prussia admitted.

"What?! I'm not five! I think I can deal with things like this!" I huffed

"I wanted you to know since you are the only one who knows what I have done. Just don't tell West, please!" Prussia pleaded

"Tell me what?" Germany's voice called from behind us.

Prussia and I turned in surprise to see him standing directly behind us. We looked at him in fear, how long has he been standing there?

"Tell me." Germany continued

"West...I..." Prussia trailed off, looking at me in desperation.

Germany kept on staring at us in anticipation, I had to come up with something quick!

"You can't know Germany! It's a surprise!" I chirped as I walked over to him and clung onto his arm.

"You really think I'm going to buy that?" Germany said, raising an eyebrow

"What?! It is! Tell him Prussia." I chimed

"Eh yeah" Prussia added

"Whatever, Italy you need to get dressed because your brother and Spain are coming over. They said they have important news to tell us." Germany informed

I sighed with relief as the subject had been avoided. Although I feel hurt by Germany not wanting me to know I just want it to blow over.

"I'm excited now! I will get dressed right away!" I beamed, letting go of Germany's arm and rushing upstairs.

Ever since Romano had been shot him and Spain had grown so much closer. Romano doesn't swear at him as much...well only when he's in a good mood. I wonder what their news is, I hope it's something fun! As I began to get dressed I heard the sound of a car approach. Spain and Romano must be in a hurry, they are extremely early! I quickly changed and ran downstairs just in time for them to ring the doorbell. I excitedly flung the door open, but to my surprise a person I had never seen before was standing at the door. By this time Germany too and looked as surprised as me. The person at the door was a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She was very skinny and had deep blue eyes. As I looked closer at her I felt like I had seen her before.

"Hello, you don't know me but you where the last people to see my sister before she died." The woman said

Germany and I turned to each other in shock. This was Clara's sister?!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I have really wanted to go back to my daily updates, but with an exam approaching it has been hard to find the time. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story already *Internet hug* Thank you!

Germany's pov

Italy and I stood in silence just staring at the strange woman. I felt a mixture of emotions as heard that she was Clara's sister. I felt fear, confusion and anger. What if she is exactly like her sister and knew what she was doing the whole time? I had to control myself from telling her exactly what I thought about her dear sister, instead I withheld my anger and dealt with her in a more civilized manner.

"Can you leave please." I said calmly, beginning to close the door

"Please wait! I know the things that Clara did to you are unforgivable, but I haven't talked to her in years. When I got the call that she was missing I just had to find you and find out what happened." The woman said hastily.

I looked down at Italy for an indication on what to do. To my surprise he was already looking directly at me with a very harsh expression on his face. I suddenly realised that I hadn't told him that Clara's body had been found and she was confirmed dead.

"Sorry" I mouthed to Italy.

"Let her in!" Italy declared, turning away from me.

"Bu-"

"She deserves to know what happened. I bet the police haven't told her much." Italy interrupted

"Okay, but Italy I'm sorry" I said, opening the door again.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure you had your reasons for not telling me." Italy smiled, edging behind me.

"Thank you so much! For what it's worth I am terribly sorry for what my sister put you through." The woman butted in as she walked through the open door.

"Well I would say sorry for your loss but I would be lying." I remarked

The woman awkwardly laughed and then turned to Italy who was standing behind me.

"Hello there, I must have given you a scare! I'm Grace by the way, and you are?" She asked, smiling and holding her hand out to Italy.

"I'm Feliciano and this is Ludwig" Italy nervously said, shaking her hand then pointing to me.

"Oh yes, the famous Ludwig. I haven't spoken to Clara in years but I was her facebook friend." Grace laughed

"Well come in and we can talk some more. I will just call on Pru-I mean Gilbert!" Italy stuttered, nervously edging upstairs to find Prussia.

I lead Grace into the living room and told her to take a seat. I really wish Italy didn't leave me alone with her. I'm an awkward person normally but this made me even worse! Eventually Italy returned with a rather nervous looking Prussia. As they entered the room and Prussia saw Grace his expression suddenly changed. It went from gloomy to ecstatic. His whole face lit up and a massive smile appeared on it. What on earth is wrong with him? Why is he smiling?

"This is Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother." Italy announced to Grace

"No need to introduce me I can do it myself. Hey i'm Gilbert, the most awesome person you will ever meet!" Prussia smirked, walking over and taking a seat next to Grace.

"Hello Gilbert, I'm Grace. You might have been the most awesome person I have met but I already know myself." Grace grinned, turning round to look at Prussia directly.

As Grace and Prussia kept exchanging cheeky comments, Italy and I got totally ignored. Why is Prussia talking to her like that? He has only just met her and she's Clara's sister! I turned to Italy in confusion.

"What is he doing?" I asked quietly

"You did not just ask me that! Isn't it obvious?" Italy laughed

"No" I replied bluntly

"You must be blind! Can't you see he is putting the moves on her!" Italy said in an exasperated tone.

"He's what?! How do you know?!" I questioned

"I'm Italian, everyone knows we are the best lovers. I can spot flirting from miles away!" Italy joked

"Well if he's flirting then shouldn't we step in!?" I said, baffled

"It's just harmless fun. Just leave them to it!" Italy reassured

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement.

As time went on I got more and more un-patient with Prussia and Grace. She came here to talk about her sister and her name hasn't been mentioned once! I checked my watch and realised she had been here for half an hour! This added to my frustration and I finally lost it.

"Grace isn't there some questions you want to ask regarding your sister?" I asked loudly.

"Oh, silly me I just got carried away! Yes there are lots of questions! Why did she do what she did? The police told me what she did but not why." Grace questioned, turning to face Italy and me.

"Well when I was with her I loved someone else and she found out. She then pretended to be pregnant so I would stay with her. After she escaped from prison she wanted to teach me a lesson and then..." I trailed off.

"I see, who were you in love with?" She asked

I pointed to Italy and suddenly her face filled with realisation.

"Ah I get it now, you guys are together...how cute" She awkwardly said.

Everything fell silent until Grace spoke again.

"I really should get going but Gilbert you have my number so text me!" She smiled, standing up.

"I will and let me show you out!" Prussia grinned, leading Grace towards the exit.

She waved goodbye to Italy and me and then left. I sighed with relief and turned to Italy. Before I could talk to him Spain and Romano burst through the door.

"Sorry, Prussia let us in! We have great news to tell you!" Spain beamed!

"What is it?!" Italy asked in excitement

Spain eagerly nudged Romano.

"This idiot asked me to marry him...I said whatever" Romano huffed

"Whatever is the closest I'm going to get to a yes so we are getting married!" Spain grinned


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I finally got round to changing the image for the story! As you can see I'm not good at photo editing! **

**Prussia's pov**

My heart couldn't stop beating at an alarming rate. I had only just met Grace but right off the bat I had become enthralled by her. Everything about her as perfect, even her scent was perfect. As we said our goodbyes I kept feeling like I wanted to go with her. I wanted to keep chatting to her and watch as she laughed at my bad jokes. However I still did have her number. I have no idea how long I should wait to text her or what to say! I'm sure Spain can help, he's kept a relationship with Romano for a long time. That guy is like the king of relationships!

As I walked back into the living room I saw that everyone was hugging and Italy was crying.

"What's going?" I asked in confusion.

"Romano and I are getting married!" Spain cheered, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations! You actually got Romano to say yes!" I teased

"Shut up!" Romano spat

"Why is Italy crying?" I quietly asked

My efforts of being quiet failed as I saw Italy's head pop up as I said his name.

"I'm just so happy!" Italy sniffled

"Italy loves weddings" Spain beamed

"Hear that West?" I smirked, nudging Germany who had just walked over to me.

"Shut it! Why don't you tell Spain and Romano who you where getting cosy to!" Germany hinted

I could tell that West was getting angry at me for being nice to Grace. I can't blame him, she shares the same blood as the bitch Clara. That being said, she could be completely different and we shouldn't judge her on her family. There was one thing that I kept pushing to the back of my mind the whole time I was speaking to her. That I was the person that killed her sister. West obviously doesn't know that but it adds to the fact that me getting cosy with her was wrong.

"Prussia?" Spain asked

"I was just being nice to Clara's sister!" I huffed

"CLARA'S SISTER?!" Romano bellowed

"Yes, but she's really nice! I'm going to ask her out!" I declared

"What? Why the hell would you want to do that?" West said in shock

"Well I can give you many reasons but the main one being is she's gorgeous! Did you see her body?!" I giggled

"That's disgusting." West scowled

"Well you probably think those things about Italy! Do you hear me saying that's disgusting!" I taunted

I saw both Italy and my brother go bright red and I broke out in laughter!

"You better not Potato bastard!" Romano threatened

"Guys, We are getting off topic! If she is Clara's sister then won't she be a country?" Spain pointed out.

Right up until this point I had completely forgotten about my theory about Clara. It couldn't be true, could it? If so, then wouldn't Grace be an ex-country? If she was then she would be the same as me.

"What?" Italy said through his tears

I had forgotten to tell my brother and Italy about my theory. I didn't want to mention Clara's name again.

"I had this stupid idea that Clara used to be a country. It's not true though." I explained

"You had evidence!" Spain protested

"Just leave it." I hissed

"You're just saying this because you like Grace!" Germany accused

"So what if I am! You just think because she is related to Clara that's she's evil" I snapped

"Can you blame him?! She tried to kill us all!" Romano defended

I could tell I was never going to win. Everyone was just going to gang up on me. I could even see that Italy was on their side. It's not fair, every time I like someone it's always the wrong person. It's been like that ever since I was little and liked Hungary. All I want is to meet someone that I can like without it being frowned upon. I'm fed up of being lonely. Everyone I'm close to is in a relationship. Well except France, but he sleeps with so many people so he must not be lonely. I can't give up on Grace, we really hit it off and haven't felt so strongly for someone before. We will probably only go out for one date and that will be it. At least it will be one less night sitting at home having a south park marathon.

"I don't care what you guys think. Grace is a nice girl and I'm going to ask her out. Why don't you start the wedding planning or something." I declared solemnly, heading towards the exit.

"Prussia wait!" I heard Italy call from behind me, it was too late because I had already walked out the door.

I headed upstairs to my room where I would have peace to text Grace. If I don't act now then I will surely talk myself out of it. As I reached my room I whipped out my phone and lay on my bed. I found her number and began to text. Well here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I pressed send.

**Sorry about such a short chapter. I was going to go on but it wouldn't have made much sense.**


	4. Chapter 4

Germany's pov

As I laboriously cleaned the dishes in the kitchen my mind wandered to Prussia. It had been a few days since he had stormed off to his room. He has only come out for food and beer but apart from that he hasn't left. I hope he hasn't been up their messaging that girl. No good can come from them becoming close. I thought since Clara is dead that we can all move on with our lives. With Grace bringing up all the memories of Clara there is no way that we can escape. Bringing her up again is impacting us all, especially Italy. He hasn't seem himself for days and if I mention Prussia to him he goes quiet and solemn. Someone needs to put Prussia straight, for everyone's sake.

"Germany!" Italy's voice called from behind me.

I hadn't heard him approach so I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke! Italy began to laugh as he realised that he had given me a fright.

"Sorry Germany!" He giggled

"What do you want?" I sighed, continuing with my dishes

"Do you know what day it is?" Italy chirped

"It's Friday! why?" I asked

"Germany?!" Italy exclaimed

I stopped what I was doing to turn to Italy. He was staring at me intently with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong" I asked, confused.

"Today is February the fourteenth! How could you forget it's Valentines day?!" Italy said in exasperation!

A sudden shock of realisation ran through me, how could I have forgotten about Valentines day?! With the whole Prussia situation going on it had completely slipped my mind.

"Oh Italy, I'm so sorry! With worrying about Prussia and everything I had just forgot!" I apologised

Italy giggled then looked up at me and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I get to spend the day with you then I'm fine." Italy beamed, stretching up and placing a kiss on my lips.

As we broke the kiss off Italy looked deep into my eyes and draped his hands over my shoulders.

"You need to stop worrying about Prussia. He will soon realise that it's not good having a relative to Clara's near us. He needs to remember what we all fought so hard for!" Italy comforted me.

"You're right, you really are great. I love you Italy!" I blushed

"I love you Germany!" Italy gently whispered, placing another kiss on my lips.

*Cough, cough*

Italy and I both quickly broke off the kiss and turned to see Prussia in the doorway of the kitchen. He was just wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was soaking wet.

"I know what we fought for and we did win! Grace isn't evil like Clara, I can tell." Prussia declared in a husky tone.

"I'm not saying she is evil, but it's hard knowing someone related to Clara who we feared!" Italy defended

"She's not like Clara at all! Grace is a great and genuine girl! If you just got to know her like I do then you would see!" Prussia declared

"We do believe you Prussia, it's just that we are worried about you!" Italy sympathized

"Well don't because I know what I'm doing! Anyways I'm meeting with her tonight so I won't be back for a while ,just thought I should let you know!" Prussia announced, beginning to exit the kitchen.

"You are not!" I called

Prussia re-appeared at the kitchen door, his face full with anger.

"You know what West you just think that since you have a relationship that you know best, you're wrong. Italy is one of the most easiest people to get along with, if you were dating anyone else your relationship wouldn't be as perfect! Also I'm your older brother, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do! You are not always right so get off your high horse!" Prussia hissed before storming off.

When Prussia was out of view I turned to Italy and sighed.

"He's right." I admitted

"You just want what's best for him! You really love your brother and don't want to see him hurt!" Italy pointed out

"Yeah, but he is an adult. He needs to make his own mistakes and learn from them." I acknowledged

"You're right! Anyways, have you thought on what we are going to do for Valentines day?" Italy hinted

"Ummm..." I trailed off awkwardly

Prussia's pov

I angrily stomped upstairs, walking into my bedroom and slamming the door. I know I am being ridiculous, acting like a stroppy teenager but I can't help it. I have stressed myself with meeting Grace and it's also Valentines day. Should I bring her flowers? or is this date just casual? So many questions rushed through my head all at once and I have no idea what to do! Where's one of West's dating books when you need them!

I rummaged through my wardrobe, desperately looking for something that would be appropriate to wear. If I'm getting flowers for her then I will have to be quick! I suddenly found my old suit which I only wear on special occasions. It's a bit creased but hopefully she doesn't mind. I quickly pulled on my suit and began to sort my hair. After I was all ready I sprinted downstairs so I could at least sort things out with my brother before I left. To my surprise he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

"Prussia I'm sorry for the way I acted" West announced as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry too! I don't want to have fights with my brother over some girl!" I admitted

"She's not just some girl to you Prussia, I can tell you have strong feelings for her. So good luck on your date!" West smiled

"Thanks West! Have fun on your Valentines day, I can give you a hint on what Italy might want!" I smirked

"Just get out!" He blushed, pushing me towards the door.

"Don't wait up!" I announced as I walked through the door.

As I closed the door and West was out of sight all my nerves came flooding back. Suddenly I remembered that the awesome Prussia shouldn't be nervous! He is so awesome that if Grace doesn't like him then it's her loss! However she is awesome too...I just pray that she likes me!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I'm going to start doing a every second day update! I'm going to go between this story and my new UsUk one I have just started. If you want to check that out I would be so happy because it's not really getting much attention! Thanks again for reading and please Review!

**Prussia's pov **

I nervously walked into the restaurant where I was meeting Grace. I clutched a bouquet of sweet smelling roses in my hands as I scanned the room for her. Suddenly my eyes met hers and I felt my heart skip a beat. She looked absolutely gorgeous, as she saw me she greeted me with the most stunning smile. I took a few shaking steps closer to her. I was trying it so hard to compose myself, I have never been this nervous before. I felt my palms sweat and my face became very hot. I really need to calm down, if she sees me like this she will think I'm a loser! I suddenly stopped and took a deep breath in. I can't mess this up it needs to be perfect! Once I had stopped sweating I finished my way to her table.

"Hi Grace." I awkwardly smiled

"Hey You, I thought you weren't coming!" She laughed

"Yeah sorry about that, I was getting you these." I blushed, Handing her the roses.

"Oh Sweetie they're beautiful" She beamed, standing up and hugging me tightly.

I felt myself begin to sweat again and my heart beat faster when she hugged me.

"Well they're lovely, thank you!" She said warmly

"No problem! To tell the truth this is the first Valentines I have had somebody to buy for." I admitted

"I don't believe that! I bet you have girls fighting over you all the time!" She protested

"You would think but I guess they are intimidated by my awesomeness." I smirked

"I have the same problem, I guess we must be perfect for each other." She said softly, leaning in closer to me.

"Ye-yeah" I stuttered

We continued to Flirt back and forth. As the night went on I felt more relaxed with Grace. I still felt my heart skip a beat when she looked at me but at least I wasn't sweating as much. She was so easy to talk to and we had so much in common. I couldn't think she could get any more perfect but I was proved wrong. Even when we ordered our food she ordered Potato salad, just the same as me. This night had been perfect and I was having so much fun which I hadn't had in a while.

After we had finished all our food and payed our bill Grace stood up.

"This was lovely Prussia, we should do this again." Grace smiled, bending down and grabbing her bag from the floor.

"It doesn't have to end now...We could go back to mine." I suggested

"You're bold, Inviting a girl back to your place after a first time." She giggled

"I'm being serious Grace, I really like you." I confessed, standing up from the seat.

"Prussia, isn't this moving too fast." She blushed

"We can make everything casual. We don't need to give this a label if you want!" I nervously said, looking at the floor.

"Sounds good..." Grace softly said, reaching out and taking a hold of my hand.

I looked up and into her deep blue eyes, a smile crept across my face.

**Italy's pov**

I cuddled up close to Germany in our bed. We had an amazing night together but now all I wanted to do was sleep. This must have been the best Valentines day ever! Even though Germany hadn't remembered at first he has made up for it! I began to smile as I drifted off to sleep.

"Italy?! Italy?!" Germany called, shaking me a little.

"What's wrong? I had just got to sleep!" I sleepily answered, rubbing my tired eyes.

"I'm sorry, can you hear whispering?" Germany asked quietly.

I listened closely and could faintly hear giggling coming from downstairs.

"I do! Do you know who it is?" I questioned

"I'm guessing it's my stupid brother and that girl..." Germany said angrily

I heard him get out of the bed and turn the light on. The sudden brightness of the light made my eyes sting and it took me a minute to focus properly.

"Well if that's them then shouldn't we just leave it!" I suggested

"No! You know what they are here to do, don't you?" Germany huffed

"So? That's normal..." I trailed off

"Normal? Her sister tried to kill us and our friends! How is him...you know...Normal!" Germany awkwardly said.

I can see where he is coming from. Everyone fought so hard to get Clara out our lives for good. With Prussia getting close to Grace he is not letting us forget about those horrible times. The thing that Germany doesn't know is that Prussia actually killed Clara. That is the main thing that is making this situation wrong. He murdered Graces sister and she has no idea. I don't know if Prussia can see how wrong this is but I hope he realises soon. I don't want to interfere with his life but if this goes on any longer then I will have to. Hopefully if he does whatever he is going to do tonight out the way then maybe he might see some sense.

"I guess, are you going to ask her to leave then?" I asked Germany who was putting his dressing gown on.

"I'm going to tell her to leave!" He bellowed, swinging the door open and stomping down the stairs.

After he had left I rushed over to the top of the stairs to listen to the conversation. I heard a lot of Shouting between Prussia and Germany but then everything went silent. Suddenly I heard someone walking up the stairs. As I stood up to see who it was I saw Prussia briskly striding up the stairs holding onto Grace's hand. As he saw me he awkwardly smiled.

"Good night Feliciano." He said before disappearing into his room with Grace.

Shortly after that Germany climbed back up the stairs. I could tell by his expression on how telling Grace to leave went.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well." I quietly said

"I don't want to talk about it, let's go back to bed." Germany said glumly


	6. Chapter 6

**Germany's pov**

I woke up nice and early so I could face Prussia again. When I tried explaining to him last night he didn't listen. Now I get that maybe me shouting at him made him want to do it more. If I talk to him today in a more civilized manner then I might get somewhere with him. I quietly slipped out of bed, Italy was still fast asleep. I watched him for a minute as he smiled in his sleep, this made me smile too. As I unwillingly dragged my eyes away from him I heard someone walking about outside my room. I quickly grabbed my dressing gown and opened the bedroom door slightly. I spied Prussia sneaking his way to the top of the stairs and begin to descend them. I quietly followed him, trying my best not to wake Italy.

"Prussia" I called when I reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey West!" Prussia beamed up at me.

I thought he would be more angry with me...I guess last night must have been that good. I followed Prussia downstairs and into the living room. He went over to the sofa and turned on the TV. I took a seat beside him and tried to think of the words which would not start another argument.

"Where's Grace?" I asked bluntly

"In my bed, don't you just love Honey Boo Boo!" Prussia laughed, pointing at the Television.

"Don't change the subject! She's in your bed?" I asked sternly

"Yes! Where else would she be?" Prussia sighed

"So she stayed in your bed with you..." I trailed off

"For crying out loud West! I'm not this nosey about your love life!" Prussia yelled in frustration.

"Yes you are! You ask me everything about Italy, it's creepy!" I protested

"Ugh, whatever West! That is different because you're so awkward and it's funny!" Prussia giggled

"It's not! So you have a love life now?" I said, changing the subject

"Well no, the thing that me and Grace have is casual." Prussia explained

"What?" I said in confusion

"Don't worry about it, I will tell you when you're a little older" Prussia mimicked in a patronizing tone.

"Are you dating her or not?" I asked bluntly

"No, well I don't know. Just drop it okay!" Prussia sighed, turning to look away from me.

"No I won't! You know how upsetting this is for Italy and I. Clara did awful things to us. With Grace being here it's bringing everything up again." I snapped

"She did awful things to me too! I hated seeing everyone being hurt and I went through hell to try and fix it. Grace is different though, she hasn't spoken to Clara in years. I have said this so many times but she is nothing like her sister! Please just let me have fun for once!" Prussia exclaimed

"You hardly know her though. Are you sure you can trust her?" I questioned

"I'm sure, just give her a chance. It's just casual anyways and will probably be over by Spain's wedding!" Prussia pointed out

"I still can't believe they're getting married." I laughed

"Well ever since Romano got shot Spain has been way more protective over him. He wants to make sure he never looses Romano again." Prussia smiled

"Yeah, but how can Spain cope with Romano?" I asked

"Come on West! Romano isn't that bad, he just puts up a front that's all. You do the same! I wonder how Italy can put up with you!" Prussia mocked

"Italy puts up with me fine! He is really excited for the wedding, I can tell." I exclaimed

"I bet he is! So when are you going to pop the question West?" Prussia smirked, nudging my arm

"I don't know, I don't really see the point." I admitted

"Well if you like it then you should have put a ring on it." Prussia quoted, turning to look at the TV.

Suddenly his jaw dropped.

"YOU MADE ME MISS HALF OF HERE COMES HONEY BOO BOO!" He yelled in fury.

**Italy's pov**

I sleepily yawned and stretched my arms. It was quite early but Germany wasn't in bed. If Germany's up then I should get up too, I want to spend as much time with him as possible. As I rolled out of bed I remembered that I hadn't spoken to my brother since the big announcement. Spain always gets him up early so he must be up by now. I grabbed my mobile which was sitting on my set of drawers and dialled his number.

"Hello" Romano's grumpy voice answered the phone.

"Hey Romano, it's me!" I cheerily said

"Oh hello, I was jut going to call you. Me and Spain are having a few people round tonight to celebrate the engagement or something stupid like that. Want to come?" Romano asked

"Yes! I love parties, Germany and Prussia will be excited to come too!" I beamed

"Well if the potato bastard must come...Anyways get here at about ten." Romano huffed, hanging up the phone.

Yay, a party at Spain's house! I'm so excited, it will be so much fun.

I quickly rushed out the room to go and tell Germany. However before I could head downstairs I heard load noises coming from Prussia's room. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened closer. It sounded like someone was throwing things or rummaging around. I can't just burst in! What if it's just them having some fun. Suddenly a large crash came from the room and I couldn't just let it go anymore. I quickly strode over to the door and flung it open. To my surprise I saw Grace pulling things from Prussia's drawers as if she was looking for something.

"What on earth are you doing?!" I screeched


	7. Chapter 7

Note: My updating skills are getting worse! I have been really stuck on ideas but I think I have something I'm going to run with. I'm trying to stick with my every second day update...which I have already failed :( I'm going to really try from now on!

**Prussia's pov**

I sprawled myself on the sofa with West by my side. First thing in the morning is when I usually get to spend time with my brother alone. The rest of the day he is always with Italy. This morning however was very tense after the whole Grace situation. I could tell West was just waiting for her to appear. I don't know what he will say when Grace shows her face. We had got everything sorted out, but I know that when West is angry he will not hold his tongue. I turned to look at my brother and was confused when I saw his face. He was looking up at the ceiling as if he was listening for something.

"West?" I questioned

"Can you here something?" He asked, not looking away from the ceiling.

"What? You think Grace and Italy are getting it on?" I joked

West moved his head to look at me, he met my eyes with a glare. Suddenly we heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" I said, jumping up from the sofa.

Before I got an answer there was a deafening scream coming from upstairs. I knew exactly who it was, it was Grace. I bolted from the living room and began to head upstairs, I could hear West quickly follow. The screams became louder and this time I could make out Italy's screams too. I began to run even faster and soon I reached my bedroom door. I rushed inside and stood dead in my tracks. To my surprise I saw Grace with a hand full of letters which I had kept in a drawer in one hand. Also with the other was hitting Italy. Italy on the other hand, was trying to grab the letters and was pulling on Grace's hair.

"ITALY!" West yelled from behind me. pushing me to the side to get to the fighting Italy and Grace.

He began to try and separate them, he grabbed Italy by the waist and pulled at him.

"PRUSSIA! HELP!" He yelled

I was frozen with shock. Too many questions were going around my head. I must put them to the side for now, I must help West. I ran to Grace and started pulling at her.

"ITALY LET GO OF HER NOW!" Germany commanded

"GRACE STOP!" I begged

Finally Italy began to loosen his grip on Grace. He looked shocked, like he didn't know what he had just done. He finally let go of her and Grace and I went flying backwards. Grace was breathing heavily and was shaking.

"Grace, what happened?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." She stuttered, beginning to cry.

I pulled her into a hug and she began to cry on my shoulder. I looked up to see West doing the same with Italy.

"Italy don't cry! What is going on?" West asked the sobbing Italy.

"She w-was searching Pru-Gilberts things. I tried to st-stop her. I was right sh-she wants to get revenge." Italy cried

"How dare you, you little-" Grace began to say, pulling away from me to get to Italy.

"You're not going anywhere!" I declared, tightening my grip on her.

"Why were you fighting? That is so not like you!" Germany asked Italy

"I wanted to do something brave...last time everyone fought for me..." Italy explained

"Well don't do that ever again, you could have been hurt. What I want to know is what she was searching for?" West announced looking at Grace.

"I wanted answers. Clara told me so many things..."Grace trailed off

My blood turned cold, she was just using me all along. I had actually thought a beautiful girl like that liked me, what was I thinking? I let go of Grace and turned to face away from her.

"I think you should go..." I said coldly

"Prussia! I can explain!" Grace exclaimed

"I already know what was going on Grace! You were just using me to get information." I spat

"At the start I was! Then I began to know you and I really fell for you. You are really unlike any guy I have ever met. At first the information is what I wanted, but that has changed now. I just wanted to find out about all the crazy things that Clara said to me in her letters" Grace explained

"Letters?" Germany repeated

"I know I said she didn't talk to me but we sometimes exchanged letters. She said you guys were countries...like what me and her used to be." Grace announced

"I was right!" I rejoiced

"What? I thought she was just making it up. She told me that both her and I used to be parts of a country. I remember nothing of It though. I just thought it was her being...well...Clara." Grace said baffled

"You must have believed some of it, you came all the way here to get answers." I pointed out

"Yes, the way she talked about it ,made me want to believe. She told me how powerful we were and how nothing could stop us." Grace described

Grace saying this made me even more suspicious. If she really believes she was a country then she must be after some of our power. This is all too confusing, I wish things had just stayed the way they were.

"You still used me. Now you know about us, how can I be sure that you are just after the power again?" I asked

Grace walked back up to me and gently stroked my arm. Electric shots ran through my veins as her soft palms caressed my shaking arm. She sweetly smiled up at me and looked deep into my eyes.

"I really like you Prussia, please let me prove myself to you. Lets go out tonight and we can have fun, just you and me." She smiled

"He can't go out tonight, we are going to Romano's for an engagement party!" Italy butted in.

"Well I can just go there! I really need to get dressed so if you guys will excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Grace chirped, walking out the room.

After she had left all eyes fell on me. Italy looked disappointed and West looked furious.

"What have we told you? Don't trust her! Please Prussia, end this now!" West barked

I had no idea which side to be on. I can tell that Grace is harmless but on the other hand I trust my brother. I really like Grace and don't want to hurt her, I know what I must do.

"Let me end it tonight, I want to let her down gently. Also I have some more questions about her that needs to be found out." I solemnly announced


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Sorry about the wait, my computer has broken. I'm currently writing this on my phone so I appologise is the spacing and spelling is bad. I will fix it when my computer is fixed, for now enjoy!

Italy's pov

I was very excited to go to Romano's party. After the events of the day I was glad to get a chance to let my hair down. I'm looking forward for Prussia to put an end to what he has with Grace. Finally everyone can move on. We were in Germany's car heading to the party, I was sitting in the front and Prussia was sat sulking in the back. I know that this must be hard for him but there is nothing else we can do. There was obvious tension in the car, Germany was still mad at me for fighting with Grace. I had never fought like that with someone before, it was very exciting. I don't think Prussia has forgiven me either. He has hardly talked to me all day. I'm defiantly in everyone's bad books!

We were still quite far from Spain and Romano's house. I wanted to start up a conversation in the car since everyone was dead silent. When we are on long car journeys I usually get everyone to play car games! It's always so fun and makes the long drive seem shorter!

"Germany, Prussia, lets play a game!" I announced cheerily

"No Italy..." Germany sighed

"Aw, come on Germany! This is so boring with everyone being gloomy!" I whined

"I'm not being gloomy!" Germany argued

"You are! I said I was sorry for fighting but it's the only thing I could do!" I exclaimed

"I was just worried about you! We shouldn't be talking about this right now..." Germany trailed off

"What for my sake?! Just carry on...I don't care about Grace." Prussia huffed

"Don't lie Prussia I know you like her! It will take time to get over her but she was using you. Just try and forget about her! Talking about Grace, how is she getting to the party?" I asked

"Driving...I didn't want her to be in the car with you." Prussia replied sheepishly

"What?! I'm a delight! Anyways I couldn't rip her hair out if she was sitting in the back seat." I joked

Nobody laughed, I guess it's too soon to joke about it.

For the rest of the journey we drove in silence. My attempt to start a conversation had failed miserably...

Finally we arrived at Romano's house. As we exited the car we could already hear the loud music coming from inside. Germany and I usually don't go to parties like this, however this is for my brother and I want to make him happy!

I looked over at Germany who was staring at the house warily. I know that he feels umcomforatble whenever my brother is around. I wish Romano was nicer to him but Romano can't help the way he is. I walked up to Germany and took his hand.

"Everything will be fine, lets just have fun." I reassured

"Okay...for you I will try and enjoy myself " Germany smiled

I smiled back then turned my attention to Prussia. He was staring at the ground, obviously nervous.

"The party will be fine for you too Prussia. I'm sure Grace will understand." I said

He nodded in agreement and began to walk towards the door. Germany and I followed, still holding hands. As we took the steps up towards the house the door flung open. Spain stood with a massive grin, holding Romano in his arms. I could see that Romano was annoyed but if Germany held me like that I would be smiling like crazy!

"Hey guys! I thought you weren't coming, Roma was getting worried." Spain greeted, beckoning us to come in.

"I was not worried..." Romano hissed, pulling away from Spain and walking over to me.

"Fratello!" I exclaimed, running over and embracing him tightly.

I felt like I was about to cry but I promised myself I wouldn't.

"Yes, nice to see you too" Romano huffed

"Well everyone lets go into the living room!" Spain butted in

As we entered their living room I was taken a-back. There was so many people, way more than I expected. I knew this would make Germany very uncomfortable, maybe coming wasn't the best idea. I looked at Germany who was looking at everyone in shock.

"Sorry!" I screamed over the loud music

"It's okay! I'm going to help Prussia with Grace! I suggest you stay away" Germany bellowed

"I guess you're right! I will be over here" I shouted, pointing to a seat in the living room.

Germany nodded and him and Prussia walked off. After they had gone I grabbed Romano's hand and pulled him back into the doorway so we could talk.

"So you and Spain huh?" I smirked

"Shut up! I wasn't going to say yes but the way he asked...I couldn't say no!" Romano blushed

"How did he ask?" I questioned enthusiastically

"Well we went out to this local market we always go to. He took me over to this stall which sold tomatoes and bought me some. We then sat at this bench and I began to eat the tomatoes. As I got to the bottom I saw there was a folded piece of paper. When I un-folded it, it read 'will you marry me'. As soon as I saw it a guy with a guitar came out of no where and started playing! After that Spain got down on one knee and asked me, I just had to say yes!" Romano explained

As he explained I couldn't help but to tear up. Spain knows my brother so well and that was so romantic.

"Why are you crying like a baby? When you get married I won't be like this!" Romano Exclaimed

I looked at the floor, I knew I would probably never get married. Before I could answer Romano, Germany came running through the door.

"Italy! I have been looking for you everywhere! It's Prussia, he's in a fight!" Germany announced


End file.
